For EAI, which enables various computer systems to work together and to be usable integrally, individual computer systems constitute a hub-and-spoke connection relation with an integrated server as the center (see, for example, Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application 2002-507017 and “Technical Guide”, IBM CrossWorlds Core Topic CrossWorlds Overview, [online], June, 2002, IBM Japan, Ltd., [Searched Jul. 28, 2004], Internet <URL:http://www.ibm.com/software/integration/wbiserver/ics/library/infocenter>). As is shown in FIG. 9, application servers 910, which are computer systems integrated by EAI, include adapters (interfaces) 911 to be connected to an integration server (hub) 920. By connection with the integration server 920 via the adapters 911 each of the application servers 910 can cooperate with the other application servers 910 similarly connected to the integration server 920.
In accordance with EAI, when a specific application server 910 transmits data (including a control signal and live data) to the integration server 920, the integration server 920 specifies an application server 910 as a transmission destination, in accordance, for example, with the contents of work to be cooperatively performed, and transmits the data to the specified application server 910 (hereinafter, this data transmission control process performed by the integration server 920 is called an integrating process). In accordance with the work contents, one set of data may be distributed to a plurality of application servers 910, or data received from a plurality of application servers 910 may be transmitted to a single application server 910 that performs a work process using these data.
For the individual application servers 910 constituting EAI, the data transmission and reception rates of the adapters 911 are generally defined. Therefore, when the amount of data exchanged by specific application servers 910 is increased irregularly or momentarily, the data transmission/reception processes performed using the adapters 911 of the individual application servers 910, and the integrating process performed by the integration server 920 can not cope with the change in the communication traffic, and as a result, an extended processing time period is required. Conventionally, in an actual operating state, an EAI system is monitored in order to locate the paths connecting the application servers 910 constituting the system where there is a traffic change, and to ascertain the level of the change in the traffic. Thereafter, the information obtained is reflected in the design of another EAI system.
Another system has been proposed wherein a bypass line is provided between predetermined application servers 910, so that data can be transmitted without having to pass through an integration server 920, and when the amount of data exchanged by these application servers 910 is increased, only a control signal is transmitted via the integration server 920, while live data are transmitted via the bypass and do not pass through the integration server 920 (see, for example, Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application 2003-67356).